PJO Interviews!
by Goodegirl34
Summary: I kidnap random characters from PJO and interview,humiliate, and embarrass them, hope you love it! Love Goodegirl34
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Percy Pov:

I open my eyes to see a dark room. My hands are chained to an uncomfortable wooden chair. There's a desk across from me with one of those big chairs that are usually in offices. How did I get here? As if an answer to my question, a sudden burst of light erupts from the ceiling making a rainbow of colors dance across the room. A girl with straight brown hair enters the room, she looks about 12 maybe 13. "Who are you? How did I get here?" I demand. She ignores me, and pulls a microphone out.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to PJO interviews, I'm your host The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles, and today we are interviewing Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon" She says to nobody. "What do you mean interview? Are you crazy?" I protest. She sits down in the chair. "So Perseus, can I call you Perce? The world wants to know, what is your relationship status with Annabeth Chase?"

"My relationship? Why do you, I mean-"she cuts me off "You're getting interviewed for my fabulous TV show!" She says "Okay, but it's not like I'm famous, why don't you get a real celebrity?" I question. In return she starts laughing hysterically "Back to the question, have you two DTR'd your relationship?"

"DTR'd?" I ask "Define the relationship of course!" "I, er- I guess so, I mean we're dating right, how do you know this stuff?" "Great answer, On to the next question" she skims through some papers. "What is your favorite food?" she questions "I guess, I like anything blue really" "Excellent! Now, I think everyone is thinking the same thing, we ask how you get your hair so perfect, without even trying?" "My hair? I don't do anything to it; it just gets like that…"

"Well, you're going to have to tell us your tips sooner or later, now for questions from Olympus, Ares would like to know when he can beat you to a pulp, then vaporize your sorry butt." She asks "How about never" I answer "Now Lady Athena would like you to know, and I quote, "IF you ever hurt my daughter, I will personal throw you into the next century, er- not really a question, moving on. Zeus urges you to take a plane some time" "Wow, I feel so loved" I say sarcastically.

"That's all for now from Olympus, now for questions from your fellow campers! Anonymous from the Apollo cabin, wonders what your favorite song is?" "My favorite song, I don't think I have one" I answer "Oh I see, too busy saving the world huh?" "Sure"

"Now for the final question! For today at least, I would like to know who YOU want to be interviewed! Preferred in a review, that's all for today, thank you and good night!" A cheesy jingle starts playing, and the colors jump around again "Please save me, she's crazy!" I scream just before all the lights go out.

**AN: I got bored, and here you go! To be continued… Love~ The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Annabeths Pov:

I woke up to a girl playing on her phone sitting in a desk across from me. "Er- Hello?" I said. She popped her head up "Oh, finally you're awake! Maybe I should use a milder tranquilizer" I gave her look, this girl didn't seem well what I would call 'sane'

"Okay we're back! Today we'll be interviewing the wonderful, awesomely, amazing, fabulous Annabeth, Drum roll please! Chase! Okay so let me see our first question…" She flipped through a note pad, her eyes skimming over the pages.

"First one do you curl your hair?"

"My hair? No it's just like that"

I heard her mumble "Lucky" "How did I get here?" I asked "I have my ways Annabeth Chase" She gave me one of those smiles that said 'I'm just too innocent' "Okay, next one how are your feelings about Percy Jackson?"

"Percy, well- uh he's great, how do you know all this?" I asked, I guess I have a stalker "If you could have anything in the world what would it be?" "Well I really want to build something permanent" I answered. She face palmed "Of course, I knew that! Time for questions from Olympus! Athena says 'I would stay away from that boy' Okay Athena! Enough with the warnings" I feel my cheeks flush.

"Oh and a carry on message from Hades, he says it's from Arachne okay, she asks "What is your least favorite type of spider?" "I don't think I'll answer that one" I say shuddering, spiders are just too creepy. "Now for questions from campers. Someone from the Poseidon Cabin asks 'Who is your boyfriend?'" I rolled my eyes "Percy you're the only person in the Poseidon cabin"

"Please answer all questions we give you" The girl stated "Percy Seaweed Brain Jackson is my boyfriend" I said "Great! Next is a question from 'justafan' they ask 'What is your feeling about Rachel Dare?" I gritted my teeth and shot the girl a look that I was hoping said 'back off or you die!'

She recoiled a bit, and then took another look at her notes "Moving on, I would like to know how you go all your awesomely cool dagger skills!" She squeaked "Don't you know, I ran away when I was seven" I said "Of course, I totally knew that! By the way, are you a fan of the Colloseum?" She asked. I felt my face light up "Of course I am-"I rambled about the beautiful details, and everything and anything about it.

The girl yawned and sat back in her chair. "I think that's all we have time for and I'm tired!" She placed a hat on her face. My hat! My Yankees cap from my mom. I grumbled, and cursed the ropes that were rubbing into my wrists.

**AN: Okay so it was short, but I'm working on my other stories *Wink, Wink check them out Wink* Okay so review and stuff, and I'm going to do Rachael Dare next! courtesy of rrfanman thanks for the review! Love~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


End file.
